


Chilly Willy

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Ficlet, First War with Voldemort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Good morning, Moony.





	Chilly Willy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Chilly Willy

 

He was shaken awake by rough hands and a hearty laugh. However, those were not the hands he liked to rouse him from his slumber. They were fat hands that belonged to only one person in the room: Peter.

 

"Remus," he hissed. "REMUS!"

 

He bolted upright and found his roommates gathered around his bed. James was holding his stomach with one hand as he laughed while holding onto the bedside table with the other. Peter sat at the foot of the bed shaking quietly while John was leant over the footboard laughing unashamedly. The only one not laughing was Sirius. When Remus' eyes alighted on the handsome young man, only one thought came to mind: when can we shag?

 

"Wha—whas goin' on?" Remus asked sleepily, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. Usually, whenever he did that, Sirius was turned on significantly, which often resulted in a wonderful time between the sheets.

 

"You missing something, Moony?" James asked breathily, the laughter finally dying down.

 

Remus looked around the room and couldn't think of anything that was amiss in the dormitory.

 

"No. Why?" He looked at the others in the room.

 

And that's when he noticed it, Piper the Penguin, his stuffed animal.

 

John held it in his hand and Remus groaned.

 

"Damn."

 

Another round of laughter filled the room.

 

"Come on," Sirius said in a whisper, "leave him alone. Peter, you still have your teddy bear in your trunk and John, I know all about the baby quilt you hide under your pillow. And James—"

 

"Enough!" James yelled, throwing his arms in the air, obviously not wanting Sirius to reveal his own secret. "Let's get down to breakfast, lads. It's French toast day." James patted Peter on the shoulder, pulling him and John out of the room. "You coming, Padfoot?"

 

"I'll be there in a minute," Sirius said off-handedly and watched the other three leave the room. Turning to Remus, he said, "I do have to say it's pretty cute."

 

Remus shoved the penguin under his pillow and grumpily got out of the bed.

 

"Shut up. My Nan gave it to me when I was four. Last toy I ever got from her." He shuffled to the end of the bed.

 

"Remus," Sirius said huskily, in the way that electrified Remus' blood.

 

He looked up and met Sirius' gaze.

 

"What?"

 

"Are you cold?"

 

Remus furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "No."

 

"Well, I was just thinking I'd like to have a chilly willy for breakfast."

 

They never made it to breakfast.


End file.
